Huntsgirl VS Valerie Gray
Huntsgirl VS Valerie Gray 'is a What-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Huntsgirl from ''American Dragon: Jake Long ''and Valerie Gray from ''Danny Phantom. Description The battle of the teenage huntresses starts now! Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston) 'Boomstick: We see a lot of huntresses in the world of fiction, but it's not often that you see high school girls in such a role. ' Wiz: Like Huntsgirl, the ninja with a hatred for magical creatures... '''Boomstick: ...and Valerie Gray, the ghost huntress who hates Danny Phantom with a fiery passion. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Huntsgirl (Analysis by FireMaxPyro) Wiz: Born as Rose in New York City, Huntsgirl is a member of the Huntsclan, an organization of human hunters whose main goal is to kill all magical creatures especially dragons. Boomstick: And NO, it's not because these creatures were evil trying to destroy the earth or anything like that. Of course not, that would be too legitamate of a reason. They just didn't like them and viewed them as unnatural "lesser beings." ''' Wiz: Raised by the Huntsclan, when she grew up her skills were proficient enough to become the apprentice of the Huntsman himself. Under his wing as his ward, he personally indoctrinated her with his views about magical creatures as being disgusting and unnatural, and in the methods of hunting. '''Boomstick: However, when she turned 15, she moved to a new high school where she met Jake Long, a boy who surprise, is half-dragon, the hero the American Dragon. As Huntsgirl she had fought him before when he was in his dragon form and she defeated him easily but he escaped. She took a liking to him, unaware that he was that dragon. ''' Wiz: During a class ski trip, Jake discovered Rose was also the Huntsgirl and was uncertain whether to love or fight the woman of his dreams, but eventually realized that he strongly cared about her and that his strong romantic feelings for her were indeed mutual and genuine. Which later prompted him to reveal to her his identity as the American Dragon while being hunted by the Huntsclan along with other captive magical beings. '''Boomstick: Rose had been told by the Huntsman that both of her biological parents died shortly after she was born before being taken in and raised by the Huntsclan. However those douches actually lied because during a shared dream experience where she and Jake spent time together while asleep, she discovered that her parents as well as a twin sibling did not die. Rather, the Huntsman, as well as Huntsclan members working undercover in the hospital, kidnapped Rose shortly after her birth, having noticed her dragon-shaped birthmark. Wiz: Angered and now turned against the Huntsclan, she was about to make a wish to prevent all Huntsman from ever existing including herself, but Jake immeadiately changed the wish to be instead that she simply had never been a member of the Huntsclan. This caused her life to be reset and she stayed with her original birth parents, in which they moved to Hong Kong, China. Boomstick: She lived peacefully until the evil Dark Dragon attacked the Dragon Council in Hong Kong and Rose regained her memory after being shown a picture of her and Jake at the dance. In a display of her innate natural prowess and abilities, she helped Jake fight and defeat the Dark Dragon. Then they lived happily ever after as boyfriend and girlfriend. There! Now that the complicated backstory crap is over with let's get on with her abilities. ''' Wiz: Right! More of her natural abilities can be illustrated through her acts as the Huntsgirl. As a ninja she has amazing acrobatic skills, as she is seen making tremendous leaps and bounds while fighting with large magical creatures. She also has skill in hand-to-hand fighting and other physical combat techniques. '''Boomstick: But let's get to her weapons! Her main weapon is her spear which she uses in both direct combat and as a projectile to throw at enemies. And she has her laser bow and arrow which she has Hawkeye level accuracy with. And like any ninja she has shruikens which she has damn good aim with too. Wiz: Along with a bo staff for long range combat, as well as throwing stars, bolas, and Spud-bombs to keep her opponents at bay. Boomstick: All in all, Huntsgirl is one tough ninja. She can go toe to toe fighting against Jake Long in dragon form, held her own against the dangerous snake monster creature the Guardian Serpent, and helped Jake to defeat the Dark Dragon and banish him to another dimension for another 1,000 years. Wiz: Plus, she is just as intelligent as she is a skilled fighter. She has tricked Luong Lao Shi into tying himself in a knot and fooled Hunstman into thinking she had killed Jake. However, she does have clear weaknesses. Boomstick: Despite her impressive skills, she lacks any defense/armor making her something of a Glass Cannon, plus she has no real physical feats of significant strength, and she is weak to laser fire as one shot from a laser was enough to break her leg. Wiz: Still, for a regular human she is quite impressive. All those who confront the Huntsclan's top henchwoman had better watch out. '' Huntsgirl: Allow me, I have unfinished business with this dragon.'' Valerie Gray (Analysis by Alemon97) (*Cues: Cutscene 3 - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS version*) Wiz: Amity Park, hometown to the half-human/half-ghost hero, Danny Phantom. Though he is loved by many people, others remained skeptical of him, specifically, ghost-hunters. Boomstick: And there's a ton of those guys in town. From the Guys in White to his own parents, he sure gets a lot of shit from ghost-hunters. Wiz: And out of all the ghost-hunters in Amity Park, the most formidable would definitely have to be Danny's own friend and classmate, Valerie Gray. Boomstick: But before she was the ghost huntress in black and red, Valerie Gray was a high school just like every other teenager. Wiz: Valerie was amongst some of the most popular students in Casper High and she enjoyed every bit of it, until the day Danny Phantom came into her life. Boomstick: Yeah! Along with the worst ghost dog ever! (Danny and Cujo are seen running amok through Axion Labs) Damon Gray: I'm fired, aren't I? Businessman: You're not just fired, you're ruined... Wiz: Due to the ghostly dog's rampage in Axion Labs, Damon Gray was fired for poor security management. Thus Valerie and her father ended up with little money and her popularity status from the "in-crowd" plummeted. Boomstick: Her solution? Hang Danny Phantom's head over wall. (*Cues: Main Theme - Danny Phantom: Freak For All *) Wiz: Valerie blamed all of her misfortunes on Danny Phantom, and thus dedicated her entire life to hunt him down. But to do so, she needed the rights tools for the job. Boomstick: Valerie wields a vast array of ghost-hunting weaponry, all while wearing a retractable pink jumpsuit. She's got several Ecto-Gun models, an ectoplasmic goo launcher and even a backpack that shoots lasers?! Well that's just awesome. Wiz: Her Ecto Grenade Launcher can fire energy blasts that can harm ghosts, the Rocket Rollerblades can let her move at great speeds, and her wrist gauntlets can fire a number of missiles and lasers. Boomstick: But if she wants to take the battle to the skies, she's got a hoverboard that allows her cover a lot of ground and of course, fire lasers and missiles. Wiz: And all of these weapons came from just her original arsenal. After her original suit was destroyed, Technus eventually upgraded it to a red and black armored suit and gave Valerie some new ghost hunting equipment which was even more powerful. Boomstick: This new set of armor comes equipped with cube shaped laser blasters, an electric grappling hook, a shield that can reflect ghost attacks, and a hoverboard with tasers and laser darts. Wiz: It can also be summoned telepathically and even allows her to travel in the vacuum of space. Boomstick: Overall, Valerie is one tough ghost hunter. She's frequently gone toe-to-toe Danny Phantom, survived a battle with Skulker, fought in the battle against Pariah Dark and his army of ghost soldiers, and even tricked Danny's clone, Dani Phantom, that's Dani with an I, into helping her capture him. (*Cues: Cutscene 1 - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - DS Version ) Wiz: But despite having a vast array of ghost-hunting weaponry and being a 9th degree black-belt, Valerie is not without her flaws. She is hot-tempered, persistent and incredibly stubborn. She will stop at nothing in order to get her way and often rush into fights without much in the way of strategy. Boomstick: Not to mention, she's got quite an insatiable desire to defeat Danny Phantom. And no matter how hard she tries, Danny always gets the upper hand over her. Wiz: Still, as a ghost-huntress and formidable adversary to the ghostly savior of Amity Park, Valerie Gray is a force to be reckoned with. Valerie: Oh, don't worry ghost kid. It won't hurt long. Because you are going down! Intermission DEATH BATTLE! (Pre-fight and fight are by FireMaxPyro) Late at night, not everyone in the city had the luxury of sleeping in bed. Valerie Gray was out in her red and black armored suit searching for Danny Phantom. Surprisingly, she found him quite easily but it was because he already knew she was coming but wasn't scared. Danny was floating in the air in ghost form with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Danny Phantom: Ha, I knew that you would come here. You'll never beat me, just give up already! Valerie clenched her fists in anger. Valerie Gray: I'LL SHOW YOU!!! Valerie activated her hover-board flying in the air towards Danny. She took out her ecto-gun shooting ecto large laser beams at Danny but Danny flies around them dodging. Danny then prepares a punch while flying towards Valerie but as Valerie shoots another shot at him she was too late to realize that it was a trick. Danny faked the punch and instead used his ghost intangibility to go right through the shot and through Valerie now behind her and blasted green ecto laser beams from his hands hitting Valerie in the back knocking her off her hover-board falling down. While she was falling Danny flew down towards her and punched her to the ground so hard it cracked. Danny laughs. Danny: Wow, you sure are off your game today. I expected at least a little bit of a challenge. '' Valerie slowly gets up in pain and grins. ''Valerie: I'm just getting started. Valerie gets back on her hover-board flying back up shooting lasers and missiles at Danny which he dodges easily and Danny then shoots more ecto-energy blasts but Valerie reflects them with her ghost shield causing Danny to get hit by his own attack as he holds his chest in pain as Valerie takes this chance to shoot an ecto-laser beam shot at Danny hitting and knocking him against a building. Valerie then throws an ecto-grenade as Danny turns completely ghostly/intangible thinking that it will go right through him as usual but instead the grenade explodes with a blast of ecto energy that actually hits Danny blasting him through the building window breaking through the glass and landing on an office desk inside weakened by the damage he took and automatically reverting back to regular human form. Valerie then takes out some ecto-grenades ready to throw them. Valerie: I don't care if I have to to keep throwing more until this building comes crumbling down. As long as I kill you! Danny: WHAT?! You're insane! There are innocent people in here! Don't do it! '' Valerie throws the ecto grenades but suddenly each one of them are shot out of the air by multiple arrows. Valerie looks down in confusion and sees a girl dressed in a ninja suit who is none other than Huntsgirl. ''Valerie: What the? Who the hell are you?! '' ''Huntsgirl: I'm Huntsgirl and this one's mine. Valerie: HA! That's funny, you think your weak little arrows are enough to kill a ghost? Huntsgirl: Ghost? Meanwhile, while they start to argue it gives Danny the time he needs to recover from the damage he took and transform back into ghost form. Danny then flies through the building towards Valerie as she sees and is shocked. Danny: THIS... IS... OVER! Danny uses his ghost scream Results (Both writers will contribute in this section) TBD Preview TBA Poll Who are you rooting for? Huntsgirl Valerie Gray Who do you think will win? Huntsgirl Valerie Gray *'Note:'The poll will be closed after the outcome has been decided. Trivia * This is Alemon97's third episode to pit 2 female combatants against each other, the first two being X-23 VS Dani Phantom and Ember VS Marceline. *This is Alemon97's first episode to feature a character from American Dragon: Jake Long. **As well the fourth to feature a character from Danny Phantom. *This is Alemon97's third episode where the combatants are rivals, the first two being Ember VS Marceline and Lloyd VS Vyse. *This episode will be Alemon97's first collaboration with FireMaxPyro. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Alemon97 Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Danny Phantom vs American Dragon: Jake Long' themed Death Battles Category:FireMaxPyro Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles